From The Shadows
by Dark Goddess Vanmoriel
Summary: An old enemy remerges from the depths of the past, but he doesn't remember anything about who he used to be. Can Yuna and her daughter, Tareika, show him a new way of life?
1. The Tiniest of Ripples

The city of Zanarkand lay silent ad unmoving. Not a sound. Nothing stirred. The Black water lapped gently against the rocky shores. A tiny ripple appeared on the surface. Then another, and another, and another, until the once calm surface was suddenly churning and swirling. A tiny shadow appeared, and started to rise out of the depths. All of a sudden, as if on cue, a hand burst through the water and grasped the air, as though fighting for life. A pale, blue clawed hand, with delicate lightning marks on it. Then, inch my inch, and very slowly, a man rose up. He threw himself onto the bank, gasping. His sky blue hair was limp and bedraggled, and his soaking clothes clung to him like a second skin. He blinked. Shaking water from his hair. His face, veined with bolts of lightning, looked lost and confused.

"Who..am I?"

"Who...Am I?" I had no idea where I was, or _who _I was. I looked up, hoping to spark some recognition as to my location. But nothing came. So I slowly and painfully made my way up. My legs ached from years of blissful sleep, and my mind was reeling. I felt as though I had been here before…

I finally reached the top of the banks, and was greeted by muffled voices. A man and a woman.

"What was that sound?"

"Dunno. Sounded like...I can't even say."

"Was it just me, or did someone who looked exactly like Seymour come out?"

"You mean.." The voices where fading. I had to follow them. They might have been talking about me...I edged closer, hiding behind a large pillar, and strained to catch parts of their conversation.

"wait, wait, wait. You're not talking about Maester Seymour Guado, are you? He's been dead for…Ten years."

"Yeah, but even after Lady Yuna sent him, I got the feeling he wasn't entirely gone. Did you remember the havoc he wreaked on Spira when he was alive? The lives he took, the people he hurt?"

"How could I forget? It was terrible."

"This place is giving me the creeps. Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, I never did like Zanarkand anyway." The footsteps faded away, until there was nothing left but the soft splash of the waves touching the shore. Tears slid down my face, cold and unwelcome, stinging my skin. Was that who I was before? A cold hearted Murderer? A man who ruined lives? No..It couldn't be…And yet, the word still rang in my ears. _Did you remember the havoc he wreaked on Spira when he was alive? The lives he took, the people he hurt? _No. No, it wasn't right. I am NOT Seymour Guado. They must have been talking about someone else. But how was I to know? How could I find out my past? I had only one choice. I had to travel Spira and find this...Lady Yuna. She seemed to know the most about me. I stepped out from my hiding place, shaking from head to toe, and started to follow the two people.

Eventually, after walk up a large slope, and across what looked like a rocky arena, I came to a cave. Looking around and seeing no other way around, I stepped in. it was dark, and I could see nothing. Stalagmites and stalactites, towering above me, glistened in the semi darkness. My heart was pounding, but something told me to go on. In frustration, I threw my hand to the heavens and yelled.

"Curse you for putting me here! Why not somewhere calm and peaceful? Must you torment me like this? At least give me some sort of weapon!" As if my prayer had been heard, my hand suddenly started to tingle and a tiny light appeared in it. Then it grew and took shape, and a few seconds later, a staff rested in my hand. I gazed at its magnificence in awe. It was jet black, and the top curled outwards in an antique and complicated pattern. There was a gem on the rod, and I could barely make it out in the darkness. The fact that I now had a staff lowered my frustration slightly, but it was not entirely gone.

"Light! I need light, damn you!" I growled, slashing through the air in a cross like shape. It seemed to obey my command, for suddenly the gem shone a bright white, and I could see every detail of the cave. Satisfied, I continued my journey into the depths.

_Five hours later…._

I was almost out of this hell hole, I could even see the light. But something barred my path. To be exact, two things. They were huge blobs, both red, and the gleaming slits in their shapeless faces (supposedly eyes) were looking straight at me. One of them started to wail, an enearthly sound, and I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Shut up!" the jewel on my staff glowed an electric blue, and a jet of ice blasted out of it, blasting the creature apart. The other blob looked angry for a moment, then it fled. Grinning widely, I sprinted towards the end of the cave and into the light.

"Freedom!"

"Mama!"


	2. What Became of The Summoner

"Mama!"

"What is it, darling?"

"Daddy's being mean!" twenty-six year old Yuna looked at her husband, her green and blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What did you do?" Tidus backed away a few steps raising his hands in self defence.

"I swear I did nothing! We were having swimming races, and I just had a little fun." Yuna stood up, and started walking towards Tidus, the smile on her face to sweet to mean good.

"What did he do to you, Tareika?" Tareika glared at Tidus from behind her mothers legs.

"He cheated!" Tidus' jaw dropped open.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not times infinity! Haha!" Tidus danced around in glee, oblivious to yuna's exasperated sigh. Tareika looked stumped for a moment, but only for a moment. Then her eyes brightened, and she grinned.

"Did not times infinity plus one!" Tidus stopped jumping around, and sank to the ground in defeat.

"Nooo! I've been defeated! Or have I?" He looked at his daughter mischievously, then ran to her and scooped her up, swinging her around in circles. Tareika squealed in delight and clung to her father

"More, More! Go faster!" Tidus obeyed, and they played for a minute until Yuna's voice broke in.

"I'm sorry to break up your fun, but we have to get ready for Lunch at auntie Lulu's house. Here" Yuna took Tareika from Tidus' arms "let me take her to change, and you go to Lulu and say we'll be there in a few minutes." Yuna and Tareika then walked back inside. Tidus sighed and watched them. His life was perfect. Yuna was the most beautiful, loving, intelligent woman he could have asked for, and six year old Tareika was perfect. Her eyes were a wonderful shade of blue green, and her hair was waist length and strawberry blonde, with subtle streaks of Yuna's chocolate brown- A perfect mixture of her parents. And now, Yuna was to bear them a second child. She was showing slightly, and her voice had become deeper and gentler, but she had still managed to retain her beauty and her radiance, and to Tidus, she looked like an angel. He remembered the first time they were talking about it. It was at night, and all the stars shone like diamonds, lighting up the velvet sky in all its glory…

_flashback_

"_I can't believe it! Wait 'til we tell Tareika! You know how long she has wanted some company." Yuna smiled, clutching his hand._

"_I've been thinking of some names"_

"_Really? What are they?"_

"_Well, if it's a boy this time, I was thinking of Khuyo, and if it's another girl, Maya."_

"_That sounds perfect." Then they had sat together Yuna resting safely in his arms, and his cheek lying on her head. _

_Another child….then we have the perfect family…._

_End Flashback_

And Tidus stood, bathing is memories of present….

Celebrating on occurrence of present….

And happily thinking of life in the future…..

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter. Tareika was running up to him at full speed. He picked her up and held her up to the sunlight, checking that she wasn't just a dream. Sure enough, two small arms wrapping around his neck proved that she was as real as he wanted her to be.

"There something wrong, sweetie?" Yuna asked, walking over and frowning. Tidus shook his head.

No, nothing. Let's go over to Wakka's place, we're late enough as it is."

Lunch at Wakka and Lulu's house proved to be just what Tidus and Yuna needed to relax.

"Tidus! Whats up, man?" Wakka marched over, clapping a strong hand on the blondes' back. Wakka was thirty two, and just starting to show signs of age with a few lines on his face, but he still hadn't lost any of his spirit. His eyes still had the fierce, determined look about them, and he still had managed to maintain all of his muscles. But something had changed about Wakka ever since the Vegnagun incident seven years ago. He was always thinking…and always wandering off for a walk, sometimes for at least half the day…Was there something that he wasn't telling them?

Tidus was once again pulled from his thoughts, and waved to Lulu, who has just emerged from their house. Lulu, like Wakka, she was growing old too, but she still looked exactly as she did seven years ago, save a few silvery grey hairs shining from her long plaits.

"Tidus! It's nice to have you here!" Tidus smiled, hugging his friend.

"It's nice to _be_ here." He lowered his voice. "Yuna is pretty stressed about the kid, and I think this is exactly what she needs to…you know, calm down a little." Lulu nodded sympathetically. She knew exactly what Yuna was going through. When little Vidina was on the way, all the fights that Wakka and herself had gone through flowed into her memories like they were yesterday. Looking up and catching the concerned look on Tidus' face, she quickly pulled on a smiling mask.

"Come in! We don't want you roasting out in the sun all day, and Vidina is so excited to have you here!"

"So, another kid, ya? Must be tough on you, Yuna." Wakka asked between mouthfuls of fish. Yuna nodded.

"Its hard, but at least I know what to do this time, and , I know, whatever happens I have all my friends to help me." She smiled, reaching for Tidus' hand under the table. She found what she was looking for, and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go. Tidus noticed that she was shaking slightly, and signalled for Wakka to change the subject. Wakka started to open his mouth, but Lulu beat him to it.

"Did you hear about the disturbance at Zanarkand?"

"No. What happened there?" Lulu leaned forward, her face expressionless.

"You remember the place where we slept, before we continued to the dome?" Both Yuna and Tidus nodded. They remembered to well.

"Well, apparently there was something that rose out from the water. The people who were there said that the water was churning, and a man rose out of it..he" Wakka stopped at the warning look that Lulu shot him. Yuna didn't seem to notice, but Tidus did. He frowned slightly, but didn't press the matter in front of his wife. Lulu, noticing the sudden silence, decided to change the topic.

"Why don't we girls clear this up while you men go for a walk?" Wakka and Tidus nodded, and set off.

"So Yuna, thought of any names for you child yet?"

"Yes. Khuyo for a boy, and Maya for a girl." Yuna recited. Lulu smiled.

"Seven years ago, you weren't ready to be tied down by such things, all you wanted was to hunt spheres and have adventures. Now look at you! You've a family. You've changed so much." Lulu looked over at Yuna. Yuna offered a smile in return, and hugged her 'sister'.

"You've changed too. No more being angry at Kimahri, or smacking Wakka over the head. You're so relaxed." The girls laughed.

"Well, seven years of peace and quiet can do that to you." Lulu stated softly.

"That is true. I remember how unhappy we all were, with Vegnagun, and with Sin…"

"Who could blame us, Yuna? We were all afraid that you would die! Every second without knowing where and how you were almost killed us all."

"Oh, Lulu!" Yuna cried, hugging Lulu tightly. Lulu returned the hug, and stroked Yuna's head.

"Its alright. It's all over. You're safe now. Sshh." _She is safe for now, _a little voice at the back of her head spoke out. _But what will happen next? There are still haters of high summoner Yuna. _Lulu brushed the voice away, but something told her that the voice might just be right….

"So…err…Wakka…How have things been?" Tidus wasn't usually this uncomfortable talking to his friend, but this time he had to literally _force_ the words out.

"Listen, I think that you're wantin' to know why I stopped talking so suddenly, ya?" Wakka had read Tidus' mind, and was going straight to the point. What else to do but go with the flow? Tidus nodded.

"Well, I know one of those guys, good friend of mine. What he said, scared the hell outta me. He.." For the second time that day, Wakka had a strange expression on his face, as though he was about to say something he wasn't meant to. Tidus was puzzled. How bad could it be?

"It's alright, Wakka, Its not like one of our former enemies re-emerged from the depths of Zanarkand, right?" He laughed, uncomfortable laughter, but he hopes his friend wouldn't notice. Wakka looked up, straight into Tidus' eyes, and something told Tidus that what he was about to hear was _definitely_ not good.

"That's the thing…The man that came, he…he looked like a replica of…of Seymour." Tidus stoped dead in his tracks.

"Seymour Guado?" Came his choked whisper. Wakka nodded. Tidus felt like he was about to faint. His head was spinning.

"B-but how? We sent….We sent him! Tell me something else! What Else did he say?" Tidus Grabbed Wakka by the shoulders and shook him, hoping that this was all a joke, or some sort of mistake.

"Let me start from the start. Lets keep walking, we're starting to attract attention." True, due to Tidus' previous shouts, the two men were beginning to draw a few stares. They continued walking, gaining speed as they headed for the outskirts of the village. Once away from the prying eyes, Wakka began again.

"It started when the guy, Gatta.."

"Gatta? With a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, can you believe it? Anyway, he was walking with his girl Uchenna to Zanarkand for a little sight seeing and a picnic. They were sitting by the shores, you know, where we had our little fire, just relaxin' havin a good time"

"Get to the point!"

"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there! They were just sitting there, ya, when suddenly they see these little ripples in the water, like something was down there. Gatta started to get a little nervous, so they headed back up to see if anything else would happen. The ripples got bigger, until the water was bubbling like there is no tomorrow. Then there was a shadow, and this guy, looking the Seymour himself, back from the dead. Except this one looked confused, like he didn't know where the he was. So Gatta and Uchenna ran back down the hill. They talked a little, then Uchenna said that they should go, and it was givin' her the creeps. They left, but that wasn't before they heard the strange noises, like someone was crying. That's all I know right now. Wether that creature is moving right now, I don't know. Lets hope it went back to wherever it came from."

Tidus was speechless. Seymour? Alive again? How could that be? _Its not possible! _An angry voice in his head cried out. _We sent him! We all saw him fall to his grave nine years ago! _  
_You fell you your grave nine years ago, yet here you are, clear as day. The Fayth can restore the dead, so they must have done the same to Seymour._

_But that's not a good thing! It means that Yuna might have to find another way to send him back, and more people will be killed! It's just as bad as Sin coming back!_

_It may be hell breaking loose, but its happened now, and there is nothing we can do to stop this._


	3. Author's Note

'Ello readers!

I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not updating for the following reasons:

a) I have been given an enormous amount of work, because my teachers think it hilarious to see is swimming through revision sheets and books and whatnot.

b) I have a job, which is time consuming (but I get money for it. MONEY!)

So..er..yes. I'm sorry. I am updating as you read this.

Namarie, 

Vanmoriel


	4. Helping Paws

The winds of mount Gagazet blew harshly, and tiny shards of ice hurled themselves down the mountainside, attempting to smite all those who attempted to brave its heights.  
Well, those were the thoughts that were running through my head as _I _attempted to brave the heights. The icicles were beating my skin raw, and I was frozen from head to toe, not to mention I had just spent the last few hours battling ravenous monsters back in that cave. What next?

The wretched mountain seemed to read my thoughts, as suddenly, I felt eyes on the back of my head. More than one pair. I whipped around, looking for a face, but all I saw was snow. Mentally scolding myself for being paranoid, I continued on my glacial path.

"Stupid...ow...path. Why they have to put a path here is beyond my understanding," I grumbled to myself. "No one lives here, and, if anyone did, they were either naïve or utterly crazy!"

"Is that so?" I jumped, and turned around to face the booming voice. My jaw dropped open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tidus! Ti—Tidus, wait!" Tidus whirled around to face a panting Wakka.

"What?"

"Let me come with you, man. You can't do this on your own."

"I know. I'm rounding up others." Wakka's eyes widened.

"You really are prepared, aren't you?" Tidus nodded proudly.

"Well, count me in."

"Welcome to the team."

Half an hour later found both the men on the sphere communicator aboard the Celsius, talking to Paine and Rikku.

"He what?"

"He rose from the dead, Rikku. And apparently he's back. Who knows where he is."

"And you want us to…"

"Help us find him." Paine nodded.

"Count us in. We'll meet you Luca."

"Gotcha." Tidus switched off the sphere, and turned to Wakka.

"Well, we have Paine and Rikku, who else do you know?"

Wakka thought for a minute or two. "There's Gippal, I know he'd be happy to help, and Baralai, he's nice guy, I'm sure he'd join us. Theres also Nooj and Leblanc and her goons. Then theres Donna and Bartello, and Isaruu, Maroda, and Pacce. And Kimahri"

" I think that's more than enough. Forget the summoners, they're no use to us. And as for Kimahri, he's too old. And I don't think This "Leblanc" will be much help either. We'll take the three men you mentioned before."

"What? Nooj, Gippal and Baralai?"

"Yeah. Can you contact them?"

"I'm on it."

"Great. Brother, can you take us to Luca?"

"Not a problem!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I stared in awe at the figure before me. It was a huge cat like thing, a few heads taller than me, and blue in colour, except its hair, which was black, and a great horn sticking out of its head. It wore little clothing, save for the armour around its legs and arms, and a loincloth. Compared to him, I seemed like a silly, weak little child, in my layers or clothing and robes.

"You think the Rhonso are crazy for living here? You think Kromak weak for living on the mountain? Pathetic human. You cannot endure Gagazet, what can you face? We have lived here for thousands of years, and have learned to battle the icy winds and winding slopes." I cowered before the great beast, and he seemed to notice this. His face softened slightly, but his voice remained the same.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know. I can't remember anything. I know nothing of this place, or your people." Kromak, or so he called himself, blinked in surprise. When he spoke again, it was softer, and more concerned.

"Weak as you are, I cannot leave you alone. Come, human, perhaps elder Kimahri can help you. He is both wise, and clever. Come, quickly." What else could I do? I meekly followed Kromak down the mountainside. I was quite grateful to the Rhonso for offering me help, but a part of me was frightened of what might happen next. Who was this "Elder"? What would he do when he saw me?

My question was answered when Kromak and I arrived at the bottom of the mountain, and reached a little clearing. Apparently this was a meeting place for Ronso, because there were for of his kind, females and children included. Kromak ignored them, and walk straight to a Rhonso hidden in a corner, who, unlike all the others, was clad in a heavy, weatherworn brown robe. This one seemed a lot older; he was slightly bent over, and his gnarled paw clutched an elaborate wooden staff. This did nothing to decrease my fear- Though he was old, he had a commanding air about him, which frightened me even more. I hid myself behind Kormak's back, listening to him speaking the elder.

"Elder Kimahri, I have made a strange discovery."

"And what is this discovery?"

" A human, attempting to make his way down the mountain." Kimahri laughed, a loud laugh which echoed across the clearing. I jumped.

"That is not strange at all. Humans make their way through the mountain almost every day."

"But this human is different!" Kromak protested. "He does not look like others. He remembers nothing. He knows nothing, only how to speak and move. He does not even remember his name. Kromak thought that…that maybe _you_ could help him remember this world."

"Very well. I will see what I can do. Where is this human?" Kromak stepped aside, revealing me. At once, the old creature's eyed widened, and his grip on his staff tightened.

"No! It is not possible!" he turned to Kromak. "Where did you find him?"

"He was struggling to make his way down into the valley." The elder took a deep shuddering breath. Then he motioned to a few of the nearby females, who nodded.  
A few minutes later, the clearing was entirely empty. Except for Kimahri and me. He approached slowly, each step making my heart beat faster. Then he hit me. Blinding pain spread across my back, where the staff stuck it, and I fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"You! Why are you here? Speak Truth!"

"I-I don't know! I can't remember!"

"Liar!" Kimahri snarled, and I felt another sharp pain, this time on my neck. I struggled to scramble away, but my body wouldn't respond. Then I heard him speaking.

"You have only brought trouble to Spira, with your twisted mind and terrible plan. You-You killed our tribe, and we are all that remain. You almost killed my summoner, who was like a daughter to me. You brought chaos and disorder to Spira. Why must you plague us again with your presence?"  
For the Second time, I felt the tears sliding down my face. I _was _a murderer.

"Please." I whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to kill. I only want to know who I am. I promise not to hurt anyone. Please help me. I don't have anyone else." These words sounded childish to me, but they were enough for the Kimahri. He stepped up to me, and I raised a hand to my face, waiting for the blow. Instead I felt the rough fur of his paw grasping my hand, and pulling me to my feet.

"Very well. I shall help you."


	5. Believe

The help that the Rhonso gave me was quite useful. It started off a little confusing, with the whole Yoven...No...Wait...Yevon...Yevon thing, with all the killing, and a huge machine, and...I really can't remember the rest, so Elder Kimahri (Which is what I'm forced to call him) started from the beginning.

"You name is Seymour Guado." Kimahri told me. "You were the leader of the Guado people. Your father's name was Jyscal Guado. That is all you need to know of your past." But I begged and pleaded with him, until he told me the horrible, horrible truth. Apparently I was a maniac who was bent on taking over Spira and turning it into a giant pit of death. It all started when I asked "Lady Yuna" whose name I heard earlier, to marry me, but when she found a sphere of my father, relating of my killing him and why, she went to negotiate with me. But instead she wound up killing me (I found that part rather depressing). But unfortunately for her, she forgot to send me to the farplane, which is a place where all dead people are sent. So I remained undead-I mean unsent. But then I captured her and forced her to marry me in Bevelle, but they escaped. Then I tried to kill them here, on the peaks of Gagazet, and once more inside Sin. It was at that time that Lady Yuna sent me. But apparently I came back to life because of the…"fayth", these souls of dead people who were trapped in statues. They recollect your memories and thoughts and put you back together.

I also learned about summoners. They used to practice the ancient art of summoning. They call forth great beasts called aeons, which they get from preying to the faith. I can even name all of them in order of the temples. Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, bahamut, the, Yojimbo, Anima, and the Magus sisters-sandy, Cindy and Mindy. These aeons were used to defeat Sin, a hug monster who appeared a thousand and twelve years ago to wreak havoc on Spira. The summoners were there to get rid of Sin. Basically, what they did was perform a final summoning, which killed Sin, but also killed them.

I know a lot more than that, though, but Kimahri tells me that what I know is only half of what I should know.

Kimahri also told me that it was not safe to keep my name.  
"Seymour Guado was a shadow and a curse to all of Spira. If you wish your death, you will travel with your name."

"Then what name should I take?" Kimahri thought for a few minutes before looking me in the eye. "Kane. Means warrior. That seems to suit you well." I smiled. Kane. I like it. Kimahri seemed to catch my satisfaction.  
"You still have a way to go, young human. Your face…your hair…people will know it is you. Come, I hand you over to Khrona. She might help change your outer shell."

Khrona was a female, with a kind face and a gentle voice.

"Poor, poor little human," she crooned, taking my arm like a child and walking me to where all the other females were standing, giggling insanely at my puzzled expression. "We will help you."

What I was expecting was a few tweaks here are there, maybe a little change to my face and hair.

What I received was a full body and facial change.

The female Rhonso members insisted on almost completely submerging me into what they called a "spa". I protested, but they literally tied me to a rock and threw me in. Evidently they can't seem to control their own strength.  
"Do not fret, little human, it does not harm you. It is to help you relax." The Rhonso idea of relax was crossing the "comfortable" line. In fact, it was so far past the line, that the line was a dot! That spa was boiling hot, and it singed my skin. I yelped and jumped out, but the females just dragged me back in, and tied me there. This left me with only one option-Complaint. And complain I did, and it was very loud, too, but nothing would faze those fuzzy creatures. I mean, really, what on earth is the point of being fuzzy if you're going to be scary? But, on a more positive note, I slowly got used to the spa. Its not so bad. In fact I would love to do it again.

Following the Spa, the Rhonso set to work on my skin, trying to fade all the scars, and the lightning bolts on my face-Something I didn't actually want to part with, seeing as it made me different. But being different, as the Rhonso decided, might kill me, so I grudgingly allowed them to use their magic to get rid of them. When I looked at my image in the water, I was shocked. Pleasantly shocked, that is. Without the blue lightning marks on my face, I looked kinder, and shyer. Kimahri smiled at my reaction.

"You are not yet finished, Seymour."

Turned out he was right. I needed new clothes, new hair, and new weapons. I had to change everything so that no one knew me as Seymour Guado. I had to become Kane. The Rhonso used their magic for most of this. I started to wish that I was gifted with such extraordinary talent. It really is amazing. One wave of a paw and my hair change to a blue-ish black, and my eyes were..

"Garnet?"

"Seymour Guado hates garnet."

"I don't blame him," I muttered, which earned me another whack with the staff. I rubbed my head.

"Ow! Must you whack me every time I mutter?" Kimahri nodded.

"It is training. You must learn to face troubles like a man, not slyly mutter under breath." I glared at him, and he grinned. Well, it was an attempt at a grin, but it was creepy all the same.

"Worry, not, little human. We are almost finished."

"That's What you said three hours ago! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tidus paced around on the Celsius.

"Goddamit! With that evil bastard is prancing around again, who knows what he might do this time!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, ya? We don't even know if he's here or not."

"Yes, he is right!" Brother, who had placed the ship on auto pilot, joined them. "First stop, mushroom rock! We pick up Nooj! He is a smart man! We are lucky to have him! Then, we go to Bikanel, where Rikku and Gippal are! Then, to Bevelle for Paine and Baralai!"

"Rikku and Gippal in the desert? Paine and Baralai in Bevelle? Wonder what they're up to?" Wakka winked. Tidues shoved him.

" Not now, Wakka! This is no time for giving everyone bad mental images! Are we there yet, Buddy?"

"Almost, man, almost…" He trailed off when the airship rumbled.

"we're here! Everyone out!" Tidus was the first off the ship, scanning for Paine's silvery mane of hair. A guard walked up to him.

Wow, the uniforms have really changed. Instead of just the mess of clothing and armour, thrown together, the uniforms were more…formal. Black full length body suits were covered by body hugging armour, crimson in colour. The armour was spiked, and apparently very light, seeing as the man moved very easily.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah, We're looking for Nooj and Paine." The guy shook his head.

"Sorry, ya just missed 'em. They headed off to Gagazet to excavate more armour metal. Fine stuff this is. Light, but tougher than an Aamantortoise's hide."

"Oh. That's good to hear…Thanks."

"No Problem. Ya might wanna take some weapons up, though. Lotta fiends there. Fire should do well." The guard handed Tidus a few small bottles, filled with what seemed like everlasting fire.

"Here, take these. Fiends down here seem tah swallow the stuff. Those'd be great in the hands of an alchemist, I reckon. Good luck." Tidus nodded.

"Thanks." With that, he walked out onto the ship.

"Well? Did you get them?"

Brother asked. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Brother, I definitely have this Nooj guy, judging from the _lack _of flesh, blood and bones beside me!" He mimed shaking hands with an imaginary person. "Hello, make-believe Nooj, its nice to finally meet you, I'm Tidus, and— Waaaaaah!" The airship had just taken off, and was zooming along the skies.

"Haha! _That_ is for making a fool out of _me!_" He whacked Tidus across the head. "And _That_ is for being sarcastic! No sarcasm on my ship!"

"Yes sir."

"That's right. Now, we go to Bikanel! Rikku and Gippal await!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see."

"Why are we going there?"

"I well tell you when we arrive."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" I wasn't _trying _to annoy the elder, I was just curious, but _he _seemed to enjoy whacking em with that stick.

"OW! Will you STOP it?" Kimahri laughed.

"Only when you learn to hold your tongue, and not question elder's thinking. Ah, we are here." I gaped. We were standing at the edge of a snowy cliff. Gazing out over the edge, I could only see swirling, snowy winds, nothing more. Kimahri, on the other hand, seemed very used to it.

"When you reach the bottom— "

"The bottom? What Bottom? As far as _I _can see, this seems to be an endless abyss, leading only to inevitable death!"

"Your first lesson, young _Kane_" Kimahri stressed the name, as thought reminding him of who he had to be. "Is courage. Conquer your fears. Take the plunge. Fear is but an obstacle in life. What is fear, but an overwhelming shadow? A darkness, which only the light of courage can hope to extinguish? Use your light, Kane, and extinguish your fear." I closed my eyes. Sure, it made me feel stupid, but it calmed me all the same.

_Take the plunge, Kane…_

_Take the plunge…_

_Extinguish your fear…_

_Light…_

Then I felt it.

It was like a tiny ray of hope, telling me…

_Believe._

And I believed.

_I'm not going to die._

The voice seemed to fill me up with some kind of warmth, whispering comforting words into my ear, giving me courage enough to throw myself off the snowy cliff. All other sounds- The howling winds, the Elders words, even my own breathing- had disappeared completely. All I could hear was the beating of my own heart, and the whispering voice. I had opened my eyes, but all I could see was white

_Step back._

I took a few steps back, until I felt the edge of the cliff. My heart started to beat faster.

_Close your eyes._

I closed my eyes yet again. Everything faded to black.

_Now, lean back._

I obeyed, and I felt my feet leave the ground…felt the wind rushing up, past my fac, felt my body falling…

Falling into the icy abyss below.


	6. Meanwhile, Back in Besaid

Yuna sighed, gazing at the star sprinkled sky. It had been two, almost three days since her husband had departed.

"Mama, watcha thinkin' of?" Tareika's little voice drifted into her thoughts.

_Such a little angel…_

"Are you thinking of Papa? 'Cause you _always_ get that smile when you're thinking of Papa. Where did he go? Did he have work?"

_Oh, if only she knew the truth, if only I could tell her…_

Yuna gathered Tareika into her arms, holding her tight, afraid to lose her, even though she knew that nothing could harm them here.

"Papa's just gone to make some stuff right, angel. He'll be home in no time."

_If you count stopping a recreated madman "making stuff right", then I suppose it is…_

_But…How could Seymour come back? Its just so….unpredictable…_

_Tidus came back, didn't he? Why shouldn't Seymour? _The voice was Harsh, but it spoke the truth.

_Wait…When Tidus came back, he didn't remember ANYTHING about his previous life, the one in the Zanarkand that WASN't ruined. _It was true, that when Tidus was questioned about his former existence after his unexpected return, he remembered nothing.

_Nothing? Nothing at all/ No Jecht, No Auron…Not even Sin's attack?_

_Nothing. He can only remember the point where he was washed up on the Baaj temple grounds._

_So that might mean…_

_That's right. Seymour might not know that he was evil! But Tidus might not believe him, after what he did…_

_He might kill him! He wouldn't live with the guilt. You have to stop him!_ Yuna stood up, sending Tarieka tumbling out of her lap in the process.

"Owie! Mama, Why'd ya do that?" Yuna, realizing her mistaked, gasped, and picked her daughter up, motherly instinct taking over.

"Oh! Darling, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere?" Tareika grinned, and pointed to her nose, then faked a pout.

"Yes, mama, I'm hurted Riiiiiiiight here. Can you use your special kiss to make it better?" Yuna laughed, rubbing her nose with Tareika's.

"There we go. All better?" Tareika nodded. That was when Yuna's mind wandered back to the present situation.

_Funny how the innocence of a child can wash your troubles away…Isn't it? What do we do with the child? Lulu is too old to look after Tareika, and Wakka is gone off with Tidus!_

_Then she'll just have to come with me._ Yuna looked at her daughter, who was staring at her expectantly.

"Whats wrong, mama? You look sad." Yuna forced a smile.

"No, no! Nothing worng at all. I was just wondering.."

"Wondering?"

"If you'd like to come on a trip with me?" Tareika's eyes shone.

"Oooh! You mean like an adventure?"

"Yup. We're going to look for Papa." _And try and search for "Seymour". _

"But Mama, Papa took the airship! How're we meant to travel?"

"we're going to travel like _I _used to travel, back when I was a summoner!"

"You mean…"

"Boat and foot!"

"Yay!" Tareika skipped around her mother. "We're going to see Papa! We're going to see Papa!" Yuna smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, we are, sweetie." _Lets hope we get to see Papa…_

_Before he sees Seymour._


	7. An explanatory note you guys Deserve it

Dear readers,

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so Sorry that I did not write for so long. My stupid computer had a virus where I couldn't open anything I saved. But now its gone, and since we have two holidays in the school week, I shall work twice as hard to ensure that you all get the fanfics you deserve for being so patient.

Sencerely,

Vanmoriel Ithilwen


	8. Discovery

The ride to Bikanel certainly took a long time.

"Tell me again, guys, why are we flying at super slow speed?"

"so we can discuss our plan of action. Do you want you ass handed to you by a maniac with dark powers?"

"Not particularly."

"Then we _need_ a plan!"

"So what _is _the plan?"

"Um…"

"I have something." Shinra interrupted. The kid had been sitting silent all the while, working on his sphere communicators.

"You have what?"

"I'm trying to change the signal on the scout machine so that it'll make it easier to find Rikku and Gippal."

"Great. Is it finished?" Tidus asked, but the only response was a 'shooing' motion made by Shinra.

"Almost. Gimme five more minutes."

"Right. While He's working on that…" Tidus paced around the cabin. "Do you think Seymour might be moving around?"

"Whaddya mean, moving around? Like, changing places? Nah, he would probably just sulk around and think up another plan…" Wakka suddenly stopped, apparently deep in thought.

"Wakka? You Ok? Wakka?" But Wakka was already on his feet, walking out the door. Tidus turned to brother.

"What did I say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I died. I just know it._

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Where…where am I?"

"In heaven." Came a sarcastic response. Almost at once, Kimahri's face came into focus. I blinked.

"Are _you _in heaven too? Glad w—OW! Its heaven! This isn't meant to hurt!"

"This not heaven! This bottom of the cliff you jumped off!" I felt my jaw drop.

_Bottom of the cliff? But…That would mean…_I peered up, squinting, trying to catch a glimpse of the icy cliff that I had so willingly flung myself from, but all I could see were tangled swirls of wind and snow.

"How far did I fall?"

"Quite far. We were at the top of the mountain."

"How-How did I make it all the way down a _mountain_?" Kimahri's expression didn't change, but you could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"You succeeded inunlocking your inner magic."

"Huh?" Was all I could come up with at this stage.

"Your inner magic is what protects you. It gives you…wings."

"You mean….Flying?"

"Yes. Magic has advanced in Spira."

"…Interesting."

"Alright, enough of this. We must train."

"T-Train?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wakka was pacing up and down the halls, thinking.

_What if Seymour…..nah, it………or could it? Who knows? Maybe it would be the same for him like it was for Tidus._

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he turned around to face buddy.

" The plane is on autopilot, heading for Mushroom rock. You're worried about something. What it it?" Wakka was slightly taken aback by his forwardness.

"well…You remember how Tidus was brought back to life 7 years ago, ya?"

"Yes…"

"Well, remember how he forgot everything about his former life in Zanarkand and Spira except Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri and me, 'cause that was the last thing he saw? And we had to remind him about everything that happened to him?"

"Yeah, it was lucky we kept those old recording spheres…and…Wait, I think I know where you're going with this." Wakka sighed, relieved of the uncomfortable duty of confiding in the young pilot. After a few minutes, he turned to Buddy.

"Well?"

"Nope, 'fraid I don't know what you're going with this. Sorry, man. I tried." Wakka sighed.

"I was thinkin', y'know…what is Seymour's the same? What if Seymour was the same? What if _he _only remembers the last thing he saw?" Buddy scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Maybe…It does seem reasonable. You think we an find out?" Wakka shrugged.

"If the fayth are still there, where Yuna was last time, then maybe. Who knows—" He never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Tidus walked outside.

"Hey, guys, whatsup? Got anything yet?" Wakka and Buddy looked at each other.

"Well, yeah, we do, actually—" Wakka began.

"Its really Good." Tidus grinned.

"Awesome! What is it?"

"The…the-the…uh, the—" Buddy spluttered.

"Fayth." Wakka thought out loud. Tidus looked at him.

"the fayth?"

"Uh, yeah. The Fayth! We figured, if they made him, they might know how to get rid of him, ya?" Tidus thought for a minute, then his face brightened.

"Hey, that sounds good! But…theres one problem."

"What?" How do we _get _to the fayth?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"T-train?"

"Yes. Train. How you expect to travel Spira if you are weak? There are many fiends in Spira. Some weak. Some strong. You want to beat them, you have to be strongest."

"But where are you going?"

"To train." The old Rhonso led me up a stone path, lined with statues. He stopped, and I copied him, turning to face a statue of a woman. She wore little but what seemed like...undergarments; her snowy hair was flowing freely past her hips, and she carried a staff of some sort. Her face was what caught my attention. It was ever so pale, but even cast in this substance, her face was filled with a fire and determination like I had never seen before…Not like I had seen much.

"These are summoners. More than a thousand years ago, Sin came. Sin filled land with such devastation that there was no hope. Then came Yunalesca." He pointed at the statue of the woman. "She was daughter of great priest, and first summoner. She wanted to stop Sin and the cycle of death it was making. And she did. She defeated sin. But only for short time. When sin beaten, the time that it is gone is called 'calm'". We continued to walk slowly back up the path.

"Calm lasted for ten years." He shook his head sadly. "only ten years. And all the time, sin rebuilt itself. Made new shell. Rose back from dead to continue what it had started." We were almost at the end of the path now. "Many summoners gave lives to bring calm. The final summoning Ended their lives. Many think they went to farplane." Once again, he shook his head, half from amusement, the other half from sorrow. "They were all wrong." We had reached the end now. There was one last statue, shining so bright that it was hard to look at. When my eyes adjusted to the bright glow, they widened considerably, for the statue alone was wonderous. It was a woman, hardly higher than my shoulder; She had earthy tinted hair framing her pale face. A soft smile graced her lips, and a pale pink tinge could be seen on her skin. I smiled back at her, marveling the accuracy of the statue. She seemed so real.

Elder Kimahri seemed to have heard my thoughts.

"This is soulstone. You remember how we talked of aeons?" I nodded.

"Of course. They were great entities of power, which the summoners could call upon by will to aid them in battle." Kimahri nodded approvingly.

"Yes, good, good. This type of stone was made from each summoners aeons, and their memories. You see, even though the aeons are all the same _kind, _but each set of aeons is unique to the summoner. Lady Yunalesca, her statue, though not shining, was _strong._ Yunalesca was _strong_. She only used her aeons occasionally. But not only did she fight alone. She only needed herself. "This young lady" He placed a hand on the statues shoulder "though strong, used her aeons well, and was the first, and the last summoner to defeat Sin entirely."

"Who is she?" I asked, gazing in awe at her tiny frame. Kimahri smiled; one of his few.

"This? This is lady Yuna."


	9. Seymour's Trainer and Yuna's Plan

Note: There is a section taken out of the FFX script, in the second flashback. The speech is, at least. The speech I did not make up. I don't have THAT kind of talent. The actions, however, are mine Makes Seymour dance Heehee! Oh, And I also do not own that little bit of speech, or the FFX characters, or the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama….Mama, watcha thinkin' 'bout now?"

Yuna and Tareika were on Cid's airship. After Tidus and Wakka Left, Lulu had told her everything…With a little persuasion….

"_Lulu, where are Wakka and Tidus? I haven't seen them since yesterday morning."_

"_They're…out."_

"_Out where? Tell me!"_

"_I…promised not to." Yuna blinked in confusion._

"_Where would they go, and what would they do that would be kept so secret? And from his own WIFE?"_

"_Yuna…Tidus just has a few things to take care of. That is all."_

"_Then why is Wakka with him?" Silence._

"_Lulu, you're keeping something from me. I want to know, I have the right to know! Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!" Forgetting that she was 27, Yuna jumped up and down with frustration, stamping her foot on the ground. Lulu sighed._

"_Alright, Yuna. I will tell you. Just…calm down, okay?" Yuna nodded._

"_Okay. Tell me!"_

"_Silence! Your nagging is painful. Wakka and Tidus have left to find Seymour."_

"_What?"_

"_They think that he may still be dangerous, and they've gone out to 'Stop Him before he does any damage.'" Yuna sighed._

"_Men."_

Unfortunately for Yuna, Tidus didn't know the whole story. Or rather, he didn't _remember_ the whole story; No, he only remembered the last things he saw. Her, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri, and Auron were the last things he saw.

_Wait a minute…What was the last thing Seymour saw?_

_They were inside Sin…There was a set of stairs…leading up to—_

_"Don't you ever give up?" Yelled Tidus. Seymour could only stand and smirk._

"Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever…Immortal!"  


_Tidus clenched his fists._

_  
"Sin just absorbed you." Seymour's smirk grew wider, angering Tidus and the others. He spread his arms almost invitingly_

_  
"I will learn to control it, from within. I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca..."_

_He began to transform, entire body growing larger and hardening to stone, arms attaching to four intriquitely designed wheels, his voice sounding more metallic…  
_

_"the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!"_

"Well, we can!" Cried Tidus. Seymour shrieked with laughter"By all means, try! You should thank me. Your death means your father's life!" Tidus roared with rage and rushed at him, sword in hand. Then the battle began. Spell after spell, hit after hit, potion after potion, ability after damned ability. It carried on for almost five hours, until—

_  
"No!" Seymour screamed. His 'machine' was breaking down, small explosions erupted everywhere; he started sinking. Then the entire thing disappeared, leaving only Seymour, looking as he did when she first met him._

"Now! Yuna, send him!" Called Wakka. Yuna nodded.

"Right!" 

_  
She stepped forward to begin the sending. He seemed so disgusting, every single time they battled him; every time they fought him, all she wanted to do was get rid of him so that Spira could be at peace once again. But…Whenever they did defeat him, a tidal wave of guilt always crashed down on her, making her wish it had never even started._

_  
"So it is you, after all, who will send me." She looked sadly into his eyes. They were filled with despair, sadness, regret, even; the eyes of a man who had never been loved._

Oh, Seymour, why? You were so sweet before…

_He paused, struggling for breath…_

_  
"But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail." Yuna willed herself not to cry, and performed the sending, until every trace of him had vanished forever._

"He was so sweet before", Yuna whispered to herself.

"Who's so sweet?" It was her uncle Cid. He hadn't changed at all in seven years; he still wore that yellow suit, and his eyes still carried a fierce fire.

"Seymour." Cid laughed.

"That young Guado punk? He was nothin' but a cold hearted murderer. Thanks to his parents, of course. Alls they wanted for him was to be a great master. Forgot to teach him to be a great man." Yuna paused.

"I suppose…that's true. I remember the sphere of his father, telling us that _he _was the cause of his sons misery. And…his mother. She was…strict with him. He…didn't have any friends." Cid nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm talking about, right there. Alls I'm sayin' is that is they'd've been nicer to him; paid attention to him, he wouldn't have grown to be a megalomaniacal cutthroat. He'd even be alive now, trying to force peace and crap like that."

"Perhaps you're right, uncle Cid."

"Yeah, well…What's done is done. Finished. You can't turn back time, kiddo. But if we're lucky, he'll turn out to be just like Tidus. Forgotten everything. 'Cept the last thing he saw." Yuna sighed.

"That's the problem. We don't really know _what _the last thing he saw was. He was looking at the ground when I sent him, and he started to look up…I'm worried…about whether he saw me or not." Cid put a hand around her shoulders.

"Yuna, you need to relax a little." His voice was gruff, but it held a lot of care. "You're pregnant, for gods sake."

"Yes. By a week."

"Exactly. And with all of this going on, how can you survive the other eight months and three weeks? Go rest. Rin and I'll take care of the rest." Yuna smiled, gave him a quick hug, and exited the bridge, just as Rin entered.

"She is alright, yes?"

"Yeah, just tired. Pregnant, y'know."

"Of course. The daughter of lord Braska, vanquisher of Sin _and_ vegnagun. How does not know?"

"ya gotta point."

"That isn't why I'm here, Cid. I had a feeling you needed me for something else. What is it?"

"we need to find Seymour."

"Revenge?" Asked Rin politely. Cid shook his head.

"Research."

"And my job is to…"

"find more people that can help us."

"Who, exactly?"

"…Summoners. And their guardians. Anyone who may know more about the fayth."

"Dona. Isaaru. Maroda. Baralai. Father Zuke. Those are all I know."

"Those are enough. We fly to Bevelle. Baralai is important to us. See is you can contact him on the sphere communicator."

"Right." Rin headed off to the right hand side of the bridge, where a large screen was, and below it, a vast number of dials, buttons and small glowing spheres. Rin began to fiddle with these in rapid succession, until the screen read:

Location: Bevelle Temple

Send: Rin

Receive: Praetor Baralai  
Message: urgentSTOPneed helpSTOP please respond ASAP

Rin pulled up a nearby chair and sat in it.

"Now we wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was shocked to my very core.

_Lady…Yuna? This is the woman I heard about? Somehow…she seems so familiar…_

On the outside, however, I remained completely calm. I may have lost my memory, but I wasn't an idiot— If I gave any hint of the fact that I knew something away to Kimahri, I was doomed. I would be dead before I knew it.

"She's pretty."

"Don't get any ideas. Come, we move on." I followed him up the final stretch of what seemed to be an everlasting pathway, and up to an archway. The space inside the archway was shining; it was as though someone had stretched some translucent, watery, shimmery material over it.

"I am NOT stepping in there."

"Yes you are." I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I'm not."

"You want another hit from stick?"

"I've built up an immunity to it." I lied, hoping that he would buy it.

He didn't.

"Ow! Okay, Okay, I haven't." Kimahri used his stick to poke me towards the arch.

"Move."

"make me."

"You starting to sound like Rhonso child. No…Rhonso child better than you! Arch will not kill you! You will probably kill yourself with nagging! Now MOVE!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" I paused. Elder Kimahri sighed.

"What now?"

"Um..you go first."

"very Well." He boldly walked forward and stepped into the arch, disappearing with a bright glow.

And there I was, alone again. All I could hear was the harsh wind blowing, and a menacing sort of bubbling grumble…

_Bubbling grumble?_

I looked down to my feet; there was a deep purple coloured blob there, glaring at me. It swelled up, ready to fire—

"Elder, WAIT FOR MEE!" I bolted to the arch, missing the blob-fire by a hair. Unfortunately for me, my poor robes weren't as lucky. I arrived on the other side screaming, trying to put my robes out. A burst of water from Elder Kimahri helped, but it completely drenched me. Shivering, I walked up to his side.

"What was that all about?" Instead of answering my question, the old Rhonso point straight ahead of him.

He had good reason to.

In front of us was a giant arena.

There were stairs leading down into some sort of circular area. Everything was made from roughly hewn black stone, and there were strange, glowing carvings everywhere. There was something, or someone in the centre of the circular area. I squinted to see who it was, but to no avail.

"What is this place?"

"The arena. Many Rhonso come here to train, or think. You have come here to train."

"What's that in the middle of the arena?"

"Go and find out."

"Whaa?" Elder Kimahri jerked his head in the direction of the thing.

"Um…okay." I started walking down the stairs. As I did, the 'thing' came into better view. It _was _a person—a…man, I think…yes, a man— dressed in black— . He looked to be about my age. He had short black spiked up hair, and wore a pair of navy sunglasses. He was just…staring. At me. Even when I walked up to him.

"Uh…out of curiosity, why are you staring like that?"

"I make it my job to stare. Why are you here?" The man said gruffly.

"Um…my Elder brought me here to train. I need to be ready to face the outside world."

"I…see." At that moment Kimahri walked into view.

"Kimahri. Nice to see you again." The man hugged Kimahri. Kimahri hugged him back.

"And you. This young man wants to train."

"What, him? Are you sure?" I pretended that my attention was on the carvings, but I wanted to listen in.

"Yes. He has changed. He can't remember anything of his past life."

"You are…sure?" Kimahri nodded, and said something inaudible. The man snorted.

"Very well." Then he turned to face me.

"Seymour. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I will train you. And I am to be traveling with you." I nodded.

"This man is the son of a great warrior of my time. He was Lady Yuna's father's guardian, and a brave man at that. He died for a great cause, and yet, he lives in his Son. You remember Lord Braska, yes?"

"Yes."

"This is the son of one of his guardians." I turned to the man.

"What is your name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother….Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"NO! Tidus, sit down."

"Fine."

"Oh, no…wait…Stand up again. We're here."

"YEAH!"

"Finally." Remarked shinra. "remind me to attach speed boosters on this flying tub."

Tidus hopped out and looked around.

"Wait…This isn't Gagazet…"

"This is a different part of Gagazet," said Buddy. "Many rare metals and items lie here. You wouldn't know about it because…" The pilot struggled for an excuse. "It's so well protected."

"Oh. Then how come we're allow up?"

"We're colleting people, not ores."

"Oh. Oh! I finally get to meet Nooj, too!"

"Yeah. Okay guys, I've marked out their location. They're right up that path there." They began to climb up, stopping occasionally to climb up small cliffs and hop over crevasses.

"Hey…Buddy…" Muttered Shinra.

"What?"

"Does Nooj know the whole story about Tidus…y'know, the forgetting thing?" Buddy shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"What if he accidentally tells Tidus? That could ruin everything!"

"You have a point, but what can we do about it, man? All we _can _do is hope to God that Nooj is smart enough to keep his mouth shut."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man paused for while, thinking. He looked at Kimahri, who nodded. I was getting confused now.

"So…What was your name?"

"Rai."

"And…your father?"

"His name was…"

"Yes?"

"His name was Auron. Sir Auron."


	10. Ready and Willing

"Nooj!" Nooj turned around to face the voice, frowning. He, similarly to Wakka and Lulu, hadn't changed one bit. He still had his old hairstyle and his red suit (same mechanical leg…), but he had now thrown in an equally red cloak, and he had now a scar on his left cheek from the Vegnagun battle.

"Brother, Buddy. It would be foolish to ask why you are here. I am ready to leave."

"What about Paine?"

"Paine…Isn't here right now. She is in the forests of Kilika, meeting with someone. She will not return soon."

"But are you available?"

"I am."

"Great. Follow us, please." Tidus promptly turned around and marched away, with brother and buddy following behind in amusement. Shinra and Nooj, however, stayed at the back, conversing in low voices.

"Shinra."

"Yeah?"

"the boy acts as though this is our first meeting. I was there when he first resurfaced in Besaid, yet he still does not recognize me. Why is this?" Shinra motioned from the to slow down, then spoke.

"Tidus doesn't remember anything but the _last _thing he saw— Yuna and the other five guardians: Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku, and Auron— and his very last memory. It took a _lot _of work just to get him to remember the basics…Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machina Faction, other stuff like that. It's best if you act the same towards him. I don't know what will happen if he senses that something is wrong, but I don't wanna find out." Nooj Nodded, and they continued on their way.

"Hey! Look! The airship! I took us back!" Said Tidus proudly, turning to them with a grin. "And I haven't even been here before! How great is THAT?" Nooj smiled kindly.

"That _is _quite a feat, Tidus. You'd make a good navigator." Tidus' grin widened, and he walked back whistling. Nooj quirked an eyebrow.

"Cheerful character, isn't he?" Brother laughed.

"Yes, he is. He is fun to be with. A very good man. Always looks on the brighter side."

"Brother's right, man. Whatever you say about Tidus, he's a great guy." Buddy agreed. A corner of Nooj's mouth turned upwards.

"True, the boy is quite up front. Strange, also, in an innocent, childish way." Buddy snorted.

"Him? Childish? Yeah, he is right now. But when he fights, he knocks 'em out like a madman. And the childish man _did _knock up the high summoner." Nooj made a face at the coarse language, but laughed nonetheless.

"I suppose so."

"Hey! You four! Hurry up! You're taking longer than I do to get up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Air Auron…Why? Why does it seem like I've heard this name before? From a long time ago?_

I looked up. Both Rai and Kimahri were looking at me with worried expressions. I blinked.

"What's wrong?" Rai shook his head.

"It is nothing. Come. We begin." Suddenly everything grew dark, and the cave room thing disappeared from view. I was about to squeeze my eyes shut, when I realised that a field had materialized before me.

"Walk." Said Rai.

"Walk where?"

"Wherever you want to." I looked left and right, then spotted a hill sloping upwards, somewhat far off. I started walking in that direction, and Rai and Kimahri followed.

"This place is called the Calm Lands. When you get out of Gagazet, this place will be the first one you set foot on. After that, there is Macalania woods, then Bevelle—" Kimahri shook his head for some strange reason, and Rai continued. "Actually, Bevelle isn't the best place right now. They are…quite busy over there. We will take an alternate route, however, which will lead us to the thunder plains— Ah…Kimahri, I wish to speak with you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Note: This is still in the simulated calm lands, and Seymour is present, but it's in 3rd person now, and it's the conversation between Rai and Kimahri. Just so you don't get confused…I'm only using this bubbly looking thing when its with the same person—like Seymour or Yuna— but when it's a change of scenery.)

"Rai?"

"Both Guadosalam and Bevelle are quite risky to be taking him. What should we do."

"…Which would be less dangerous?" Rai thought for a minute.

"Well…if we take him to Guadosalam, there is a slim chance that they will not recognize him. Though you have concealed most of his features, some still remain. His character is still somewhat Guado."

"Bevelle is a dead end, though. There is no way out. But perhaps you can seek help from the praetor. He is a kind man. He will understand Kane's situation" Rai looked confused.

"Kane?"

"That will be his new name. Means warrior," Kimahri recited. "It will give him courage…hopefully." Rai nodded, then returned to Seymour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Note: back to Seymour—I mean…Kane's point of view.)

I felt pretty left out right now. Didn't anyone tell those two that it was rude to talk about other, especially when they were there? It is rather tiring after about the _ninth time _(Yes. I was counting. You do that when you are bored). Finally, after what seemed like a while of childish whispering, Rai and Kimahri returned. I scowled.

"Are you quite finished with the incessant whispering?" Rai tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Perhaps." Kimahri laughed. By now I wanted to take his stupid staff and smack _him _over the head, like he used to do to me.

We had reached a sunlit area of the calm lands now, and I could see the place clearly. It was a lot larger than I thought. There were cliffs cutting the place off, going down to who knows where.

"Where do those cliffs lead to?" Rai shrugged.

"No one knows. And no one wants to know. No one wants to find out, for that matter, so what is down there is probably best left unsaid."

"What about that little alcove thing?" I pointed up to a small raised cliff over in a corner, next to the slope.

"That is the entrance to Remiem temple, where a summoner could once test his or her battle skills with the past summoner Belgemine. The magus sisters were also to be found at that temple." Rai turned to me. "I trust that you know of the Magus sisters?" I nodded.

"Unfortunately that entrance is blocked off. There was a small rockslide quite a while ago, and we haven't been able to get in since." Kimahri looked at the entrance wistfully, then turned away. This certainly gave me more to think about.

We were almost at the cliff when suddenly I felt a warm breeze. I blinked.

"Uh…Rai?"

"What?"

"Are Breezes in the calm lands usually warm?" Rai gave me a disbelieving look.

"What are you talking about?" I jerked my thumb backwards; Rai and Kimahri both turned around.

"Finally, a fiend. The program seems to be slightly outdated." Said Kimahri.

_Fiend? Does he mean a foe?_

_We'll have to find out, I suppose._

"True," Rai agreed. "But it is still effective. Let us see how he will fare against this one." Rai looked over his shoulder at me.

"Kane, turn around." Remembering that this was my new name, I obeyed, and was faced with a most terrible sight.

They looked like great stone coloured serpents, with blazing red jewels on the ends of what one would call their faces. They had two writhing, twisting tentacles on either sides of their bodies, and every breath they exhales have in a rattling hiss.

"What the hell are those?"

"Anacondaurs," answered Rai simply. "This is part of your training. There are many creatures like these in Spira. Some will be useful and helpful. Others will kill you if they have the chance. These" he gestured towards the Anacondaurs "Are a member of the latter. Ten years ago, when someone died, a summoner sent them. If the summoner wasn't able to send them in time, they become fiends. The fiends are usually killed, and the souls are sent to rest. This is your training—" He pointed at the Anacondaurs. "Kill them."

"Summon your staff," Kimahri suggested. I did so. Then something hit me.

"Why aren't they attacking?"

"These aren't real fiends. They're a holographic projection made by the technology that was set up in the cave," Rai explained. "If these were real fiends, we would be having to bury each of your individual body parts." I winced, imagining a severed head and a hand of mine being thrown carelessly into a ditch and being covered up.

"Let us return to the battle. You are free to use your staff to hit the Anacondaurs. But you may only hit one at a time." I ran forwards with a yell, envisioning my glorious defeat, and the shocked expressions of their faces when the disgusting (holographic) creatures slumped dead to ground.

Instead of all that, my staff bounced off their scaly bodies with a deafening clang; the Anacondaurs twitched a little and hissed menacingly, but nothing else. Disappointed, I returned to my position.

"Did you know why that happened?" Kimahri's question surprised me.

"Because…I wasn't strong enough?" Kimahri nodded.

"You are still a beginner, and these fiends are very strong. For now, you are better of using magic?" Now I was getting confused.

"Magic? Like…The one you told me about before? The flying magic?" Rai shook his head. It really amazed me, the way they both functioned as one person.

"No. This is inner magic, but it of used for offense, not defense.

"There are many different spells— fire, blizzard, thunder, water, which advances onto fira and firaga, blizzara and blizzaga, thundera and thundaga, and watera and waterga. Then there are the other offensive spells— Bio, Death, Demi. Drain. Flare. Osmose, Ultima, darkness, silence, confusion, beserk, sleep, petrification, zombification, and death . These are all magic that can damage the enemy or inflict them with statuses that can aid you in battle."

"Then there are the white magics," continued Kimahri "Cure, Cura, Curaga, Auto-Life, Dispel, Esuna, Full-Life, Haste, Hastega, Holy, Life, NulBlaze, NulFrost, NulShock, NulTide Protect, Reflect, Regen, Scan, Shell, Slow, Slowga, Stop and Stopga. These will aid you, either healing you or raising your strength and defense against both physical and magical attacks; except for the slow and stop spells— they are used on the enemy. Their names already provides a description."

"What's haste?"

"It speeds you up and makes you faster."

"Can I try that?"

"It is as you wish," Rai replied. "Focus on speeding yourself up. All magic relies on and requires mental ability." I closed my eyes, blocking out all the noises around me— the fiends, the sounds of Rai and Kimahri shifting; everything.

Slowly, very slowly, an image started to form in my head. It was me, standing exactly where I was now, wielding the same black staff with the black gem. But the entire picture seemed to be moving on slow motion. I wanted it faster. I wanted _me _faster. The picture started to speed up, until I was moving at lightning speed; hitting, dodging, duck, casting, defending, even guarding—

Then I felt it. A slight twinge. Gradually that twinge transformed into a swirl of cool fresh breeze.

And just like that, it was gone. I opened my eyes to face a pleased Rai and a shocked Kimahri.

"Well Done, Kane. You have accomplished haste." The very word sparked my senses and made me feel stronger.

"So…This means that I have haste?"

"You had mastered _all _the spells in your past existence. This is why you are able to summon them with more ease than you think."

"So…I can use…_all_ the spells?" A memory of me using the ice spell on the blob monster back in the caves appeared in my head.

"Go ahead and try, Fire works well on these creatures." I didn't close my eyes this time; I wanted it to hit the enemy. This time I conjured up a small flame, provoking it to grow and grow until it was a beacon of blazing fury. I pointed my staff at the Anocondaur.

"_Firaga!" _The beacon of blazing fury was unleashed in two great explosions of flame, beneath each fiend; they shrieked and writhed in agony before collapsing in a shuddering heap, then fading into what looked like lights with tails.

Silence.

Then—

"YESS! YESSS! I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON!" I turned to Kimahri and Rai, and my yells of triumph turned to roars of laughter. They were both standing there, jaws hanging open; Kimahri was pointing in shock, and Rai had his arms haning limply by his sides.

"What? Didn't think I could do it?"

"No….We knew you could…but we didn't think you'd advance it!" I was confused again.

"What? Advanced it? That was firaga, wasn't it?" Rai shook his head.

"That was something different. Not only was it hour and a half times as strong, it was used on multiple enemies! This is outstanding!" Kimahri exclaimed.

"What should we name it?"

"Inferno." Rai's voice held some pride. "And I expect we need naes for the others, too— tempest, avalanche, and torrent."

"I like that." Kimahri _smiled_. He actually smiled. Then he turned to me.

"It may well seem that you don't need training. That…Inferno…as well as your flight magic seemed to trigger your inner magic to awaken. However, it may still be unstable, so I will come with the both of you until I feel that it is safe." I nodded.

"Okay. I feel a really, really tired…"

"Heal yourself."

"Um…This might be a little harder…"

"What you should do, instead of summoning a picture of you hurting the enemy, is to create a picture of you at full health, or strong at least."

"Alright, I'll try that." I concentrated on the picture of me at the Rhonso spa, and almost instantly I felt a warm, comfortable sensation wash over me. It was like stepping into a hot bath, combined the motherly touch of fingers.

"That feels good."

"It does, but refrain from using too often, or for personal enjoyment." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I didn't need to know that!"

"Oh…no, no. I meant for a massage."

"Oh. Okay. That's a relief."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somehow I felt slightly disappointed when the "Calm Lands" faded and the cave arena thing reappeared. Rai seemed to sense my disappointment.

"Don't worry, Seymour. You'll get to battle Real fiends in the outside world. And even better, they drop some pretty interesting items, and Gil too."

"Gil? Like the gill from a fish? How am I supposed to use that? Is it something to cook?"

"Not exactly. It is spira currency."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did," said Kimahri patronizingly.

"Um…I apologise for interrupting, but I will need some time to gather my items before we leave."

"Of course." And with that, Rai disappeared.

"Hey, Kimahri?"

"Yes?"

"Who _is _Rai?" Kimahri paused, apparently thinking, before speaking.

"Rai…is the son of Auron. Sir Auron. You remember I told you about the high summoner Braska?"

"Yes. Was sir Auron one of his guardians?"

"Yes. But…Sir Auron…was one of the people who aided in your death, and ultimate demise."

"I see. Well…forgive and forget, really. I _was_, after all, trying to take over Spira."

"Thank you. I did not think you would take the news well."

"Well I did. So…How old is Rai?"

"He is your age."

"Then how old am I?"

"28."

"Oh. Wow. Okay. I'm young."

"You are, and you have your whole life ahead of you. Try not to…"

"Screw it up?"

"Yes. Oh, and before we leave, I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

"Well…Your current staff is…not quite capable of wielding the power you hold."

"Really?"

"Yes. Summon up your staff." I did so, and I was met with a shocking sight.

My staff was completely charred from top to bottom, and almost all of the gem was missing.

"This is what I am talking about. Also, remember that you felt immensely tired after your battle. So…I am giving you this." Kimahri closed his eyes, and a black cloud appeared around his hand, taking shape, until it formed a staff.

It was almost as tall as me, square shaped, and even blacker than my first staff. It was covered in thorns, and the top ended in a mass of complicated spirals on all four corners, forming the shapes of demon wings which all curved up to meet at the tip. Inside the wings stood a blood red stone, in the shape of a perfect sphere, with a small line of black in the middle, giving the appearance of a red eye. I gazed at it in wonder.

"I call it 'kiss of death.'"

"Its wonderful. Thank you, Kimahri."

"No. Thank you, for adding some colour in my life." At that moment, Rai reappeared.

" I am ready to leave." He looked at my staff.

"Nice staff." Then he gave a small, powdery blue, glowing sphere to Kimahri.

"there's no need to come. I know what to do if things go bad. But call us when you can."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Positive."

"Alright. But I am still escorting you to the Entrance."

"Very well." He looked at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Ready and willing."


	11. Paine

Hello. I have come to answer all of your questions, or rather, some things I feel need answering:

Firstly, you may be wondering why Seymour is Still 28 and yet Tidus has aged when he was with the fayth. It is as follows:

Tidus wasn't exactly dead. He just sort of…faded…like Auron and Jecht (no, they're not coming back to life…not in this story, anyway). But Seymour actually _was killed_. He didn't fade. Yuna and her guardians actually killed him. My little theory is that all the people who were _killed_ were sort of frozen, where as all the people who _faded_—y'know, at the end of the game, where that giant mass of water near Zanarkand turns into a sphere and then splits into little spheres of water, and you can see the faces of people in them, then there's Tidus' face? Those people— do actually "keep up with the time", so to speak.

Secondly, you may also be thinking, "Who the hell is Rai? How did Auron get a son?"

Well, Auron _is _allowed a love life. He wasn't bad looking when he was younger, so…therefore he had a son. If you're wondering what Kane really looks like, look at the young Auron, and imagine short black spiked up hair instead of the ponytail. Also, Rai is wearing all black— He has his Dad's chest armour, along with the black pants, and a long black coat— Kind of like a matrix coat— thrown over it. He, unlike his father, speaks a lot more, and has a better sense of humor. I was thinking of giving him a little story of his own after I finish this one. What do you think?

Thirdly, you may be wondering about the "Inferno Tempest Avalanche Torrent" Thing. I thought it would be interesting to introduce some new magic into the game. If any of you have any magic you would like to see, go ahead and say so. I'll put it in, and give you full credit of course.

Also, the inner flight magic thing was a new line of magic that only Seymour has. It's a maester thing (nope. Baralai doesn't have it). I suppose you could call it inner defense, but it can only be used outside of battle, to help you while traveling. It like…flying, healing, jumping really, really high, becoming non-solid, super speed, and moving from one place to another in the blink of an eye.

Then, there is the question of how Tidus remembers Seymour even though he only remembered the last thing he saw. The explanation is pretty simple. When everyone was explaining to Tidus about everything that happened, they decided to add Seymour and that story in too. As to _why _they did it, you will see in this chapter.

If anyone has ANY questions at all, or suggestions even, please feel free to ask. I take pride in explaining things, and I will only bee to happy. Also, I feel touched that you are nice enough to ask. So… On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…Allow me to recap…" Nooj paused. "Seymour has recently raised himself from the dead, and you're afraid that he may wreak havoc on Spira, so…you…" he pointed at Tidus. "Want to find him…and…then…this is where I get lost. What exactly are you going to do when you find him?" Tidus shrugged. Nooj frowned.

"Well?"

"Well.. I just want to make sure that he isn't going to do what he did before."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"We'll keep him with us. That way we can keep an eye on him."

"And what am I here for?"

"To help us find him?"

"And what use will I be?"

"You know new Spira better than I do."

"Any others coming?"

"Someone called Paine, someone called Baralai, someone called Gippal, And Rikku."

"Okay…How will they be of help?"

"The more the merrier. Plus Seymour might be strong."

"Alright then…"

"Please help?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Great!" Tidus slapped Nooj on the back. "Where to next?"

"Well, I suggest Sanubia Desert. Rikku and Gippal are more the traveling types."

"Okie dokie. Brother, take us to Sanubia!"

"Not with That Attitude!" Tidus slapped his forehead.

"Fine. Brother, please take us to Sanubia. You are the king of the world and a very

handsome man."

"That is better. We go now." Tidus grinned with pride at having bribed Brother. Shinra

leaned in.

"Did you mean the handsome part?"

"No."

"I heard that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuna? Is that you? Man, You've changed! Is that a dress you're wearing?"

I _am _pregnant, Paine, so I had to change my wardrobe." True, Yuna had switched from the shorts and halter to dresses and…more traditional items. Right now she was wearing a knee length sky blue dress with thin straps. Paine smiled over the sphere communicator.

"You aren't even showing yet, Yuna! That won't happen for a month! You look gorgeous in that dress, though." Yuna smiled shyly.

"Thanks, paine. You look good too. Love the jacket." Paine had only made small changes to her appearance; she had swapped the clinging shorts for clinging pants, and had decided to throw a sleeveless, long red coat over her black top.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling you're not here to discuss fashion."

"Well…yeah. Something weird has happened and we need your help."

"We?" At that moment, Tareika jumped in front of Yuna.

"Hi, Auntie Paine!"

"Hello, Tareika! How are you?"

"I'm good thank you!" Tareika chirped. "Mummy and I are taking a trip!"

"A trip? Where to?" Tareika's face grew serious

"We're trying to find a man."

"A man?"

"Tareika, honey, why don't you play with Rin, and I'll tell Auntie Paine about the man,

okay?"

"Okay!" Tareika bounded off. As soon as she was gone, Paine rained down the questions.

"Yuna, what's this about a man? Is it a friend? Is it a friend of Tidus? Are you up to

something? Are you che—"

"Paine, quit it! He's not a friend. He's not a friend of Tidus, or me for that matter…Not just yet. I am not 'up to something', as you put it, and I am NOT CHEATING ON TIDUS!"

"Alright, alright." A pause. "You never answered my first question." Yuna sighed."

"Promise not to overreact?"

"I promise."

"Um…how do I put this?" Yuna thought for a second, then decided that it would be best to be blunt.

"Seymour is back." The reaction was as she expected.

"What?" A few birds shrieked in alarm and flew from a tree behind Paine. "How is

this possible? He's dead! You killed him!"

"Apparently he's back. Just like Tidus." At the 'just like Tidus' part, Paine seemed to calm down a little.

"So…would that mean that…He can't remember anything either? Just the last thing he saw?"

"I'm hoping so. But the thing is…what _was_ the last thing he saw?"

"Only you can answer that, Yuna. But I have one question."

"Yes?" Yuna didn't like the tone in Paine's voice.

"Why did you mention Seymour to Tidus? I mean, I don't mean you harm by this, but wouldn't it have been better if you'd never mentioned him? Then this wouldn't have started in the first place."

"Paine, he has a right to know his past," said Yuna irritably. "Its _his _life, he should know everything. Besides, how was I meant to know that Seymour would come back?"

"Okay, okay." Paine sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright. It was…a reasonable question."

"So…why did you call?"

"I need you to help."

"Find him?"

"Precisely."

"You may want to call Rikku. Though she may be doing 'stuff' with Gippal"

"Ew! Paine! I didn't need to know that about my COUSIN!"

"Sorry…Look, I'm Kilika right now…"

"Guess what? I'm headed there right now. We'll be there in an hour."

"Right. I'll meet you at the docks."

"Okay. Bye, Paine."

"Take care." And with that, Paine disconnected.

Yuna suddenly felt tired, as though the talking had put a burden on her back.

"_Why did you mention Seymour to Tidus? I mean, I don't mean you harm by this, but wouldn't it have been better if you'd never mentioned him? Then this wouldn't have started in the first place."_

_Why _did _I mention Seymour to Tidus?_

_He had a right to know what happened in his life…_

_But then again…None of this would have happened if you hadn't told him._

_Tidus didn't remember. It was good that you told him._

Was _it good? Imagine if You'd gone to find Seymour instead of Tidus, and if Tidus didn't know Seymour existed…_

Within moments, Yuna was dreaming…

"Mummy!"

"Tareika, honey, You're all wet! How did that happen?"

"I was hot," Tareika whined. "Is he here yet?"

"Not yet.," Tidus said from behind. "Don't worry, sweetie, he will be. Then we can all go swimming together, okay?"

"Okay, but Daddy?"

"Yeah, Hon?"

"You lied." Tidus was slightly taken aback.

"Huh? I lied? About what?"

"When you said he'll be here soon."

"But he will be."

"No he won't! He's here right now!" Tareika squealed, giggling madly, pointing out to sea. Tidus laughed with her, then turned, just in time to see a small, sleek blue airship pull up. Tareika jumped to her feet and ran to the water, waddling through the shallow shoreline.

"Uncle Seymour! Uncle Seymour!" The man turned around with a smile. His once sky blue hair looked…normal…without the two ear-like attachments at the side, and it was now a midnight shade. He wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt, and baggy black trousers with what looked like half a skirt flowing from the back. Over all of this, he had thrown a navy blue coat, with a strange gothic pattern flowing around it.

He looked relaxed, so unlike his previous appearance; no grandeur, no charming smile masking murderous intentions…This was…him.

Yuna smiled, as did Tidus, both getting up and following their daughter's path to where the man stood.

"Seymour, great to have you here." He smiled.

"It is good to be here. Apparently traveling doesn't agree with me" Yuna laughed.

"You survived. That's the important thing. Come on, lets get some food into you. You look hungry!"

"Uncle Seymour, can I have a Piggyback ride?" He tapped his chin in mock thought.

"Have you been a good girl?" Tareika nodded. He crouched down.

"Well then, I don't see why not." He lifted her up, and started running down the path, with Tareika riding high on his back, arms thrown skyward and laughing with glee. Yuna looked at them, smiling. Everything was so…perfect

"Yuna. Yuna, wake up, sweetie." Yuna stirred sleepily.

_It had been so perfect._

"Huh? What's wrong, Uncle Cid?" Cid ruffled her hair gently.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, sweetie. We've just landed." Yuna sat up at this comment

"What? Already? Just-just gimme a minute!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Cid grabbed her shoulders. "We have more than enough time. Get a drink. Calm down a little. _Then _go out."

"Where's Tareika?"

"She's playing."

"Playing where?"

"On the docks." Yuna gasped and covered her mouth.

"On the docks? No, no! what if she falls off? What if she falls into the water? What if she injures herself?"

"She's fine, Yuna. She knows how to swim. Plus there are adults sitting around. They're only too happy to help the high summoner's daughter."

"Oh…kay." Yuna let out a sigh. Rin, who had been standing beside Cid silently all this while, decided that it would be a good time to speak.

"Yuna, it would be unwise to stress yourself while pregnant. I suggest you and I take a little walk; we have about 45 minutes. Cid would he more than willing to look after your daughter."

"Yeah, she has her great uncle Cid."

"Literally", agreed Yuna, laughing. Then he nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you. Lets walk." And they all split up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuna set her glass of water down gratefully

"Thank you, Rin. I feel better now"

"You're quite welcome. Tell me, Yuna, what is it you are planning to do if you get to Seymour before your husband?"

"I…don't know, really. I always pictured me getting there just in time." Yuna stared at a scratch in the otherwise flawless metal wall before continuing on her…train of thought.

"I suppose I could keep him with us…keep an eye on him. If he is just like Tidus…Whar harm can he do to people?"

"It is more the question of what harm _people _will do to _him._"

"I…never thought of that." Suddenly Yuna felt like a summoner again— young, vulnerable, careless, someone without a proper plan; a child to wanted to travel the world and see all the lovely things in it. Well, Yuna knew that Spira was _far_ from…lovely. Rin seemed to sense her hesitance.

"Your plan of quite solid. We need to refine it a bit, though. I suggest we speak to Paine. She way be able to contribute." Yuna's eyes brightened a bit.

"Paine! How could we forget? Thank you, Rin!" She threw her arms around him. Rin was a little taken aback by her affection, but returned the gesture all the same.

"Any time you wish, Yuna."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Cid! How're you doing, old man?" Paine called out jokingly. Cid glared.

"Watch who you're calling old, girl. At least _my _hair isn't _silver_." He retorted. Pained raised her eyebrows.

"You have no hair, Pops." Cid made a face, and as about to throw a reply back, when he was interrupted by his niece jumping off the airship runway and onto the docks. Paine cocked her head to the side.

"Pretty active for a pregnant woman…"

"You can say that again", said Cid, watching as Yuna ran up the boardwalk, waving enthusiastically.

"Paine! Paine, over here!" She reached her destination, and threw her arms around Paine as she did to Rin.

"Woah there! Good to see you too," said Paine, wrapping her arms around Yuna. "Lets walk, shall we? We've got a lot to catch up on. See you guys later." The men nodded, and the two set off.

"So…you were saying about semour…How did this happen? Did he just Pop up like Tidus?" Yuna nodded.

"Where?"

"Zanarkand. He was flung up on the shores. Who knows where he may be now."

"This is _weird._ First Tidus, and now this guy…I don't even know him and I want to hurt him."

"Paine, we want to get to him before _other people _hurt him."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Remember the state Tidus was in when he came back?"

"You mean the amnesia?" Then it hit Paine. "Oh! You think that…"

"Yes. I think that Seymour is in the same state."

"So…somewhere in Spira, there is a confused Guado running around?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"Getting Tidus' Memory back was hard enough; we always had to answer his questions about things, we weren't allowed to show him stuff unless he asked otherwise he would get suspicious…That was tough work. Think about how hard it'll be for this guy." Yuna _did_ remember…

"_Hey! Heya." Tidus had finally caught up with the strange silvery haired woman. She turned around._

"_Yes?"_

"_We haven't had a proper introduction. Paine, right?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Wanna take a walk?"_

"_Sure." They began to amble away from the village._

"_So…What _is _this place?"_

"_Its Besaid. One of the few quiet places in Spira." Tidus looked puzzled._

"_Spira?"_

"_The _Earth?_ Duh."_

"_Right, right, the earth! So…what do you do for fun?" Paine shook her head._

"_I don't have time for fun. I do a lot of work for the machina faction, the youth league, and new Yevon—"_

"_Woah woah woah… Hold on…New Yevon…That means there was a Yevon?"_

'_Yeah, but hardly any people know about it now. It sued to be everyone's…religion, so to speak. Everyone believed in Yevon. There used to be maesters— priests of a sort. There were also summoners, who worked for new Yevon to destroy Sin, which was an evil creature. Then we found out all the lies that they were telling. Yevon was banished, and New Yevon took its place."_

"_Okay…got it. What's the youth league?"_

"_The former opposition to new Yevon."_

"_Former?"_

"_Yes. Both New Yevon and the Youth League were rivals. New Yevon thought the Youth League a group of ruffians and barbarians, focused solely on bringing their religious ideas down. The youth league thought that New Yevon was poisoning the minds of the new generations and turning them into what Yevon used to be. In the end, a young summoner brought them together and made them realise that fighting wasn't the way." Paine smiled faintly. _

_They were at the beach now. They walked up to the docks; Tidus sat down cross legged, removed his shoes, and dipped his feet in the water. Paine, however, merely sunk gracefully down beside him, marveling at his innocent childishness._

"_So…what's the Machina Faction?"_

"_It is a group of people studying old Machina, or machines, and trying to advance them to make new and improved— or else unusual— models."_

"_Woah…That's a lot to take in…Wait…one question…who was the young summoner?"_

"_What?"_

"_When you said a young summoner brought the Youth League and New Yevon together. Who was it?"_

"_Yuna." Tidus' jaw dropped._

"_Seriously? Yuna did all that? She never told me!" Paine didn't know what to say now. All she could to was to make it up._

_  
"Yuna…doesn't like to talk about it. And…it isn't as big now as it was then…"_

_That was a complete and utter lie._

_It _was _big._

_Yuna was famous._

_And poor Tidus knew nothing about it._


	12. Seymour

Er…Just to let you guys know…

One:

The reason as to why I couldn't update was that I was in India, and I had no internet. Then I had to move house, where the computer was taken away, and there was STILL no internet.

Two:

This chapter is only Seymour. Mainly background stuff. I've tried to weave his sad, sad past into the large time gaps in the game. That's all I'll say. Yup.

Three:

There is some stuff here about Kimahri and Seymour (Note: That's Seymour, not Kane, as in the old one) that is WAY far out. Stuff which might make you go, "What the Hell? That's not possible!". Er…I have a weird imagination, which just pieces things together and tries to mush random events into the time gaps. Like fitting pieces into a jigsaw, except that they're all the same shape…and blank….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That isn't fair!' I stomped my foot on the ground. "This is meant to be _my_ learning experience, _I'm _meant to be the one fighting!" Rai had, yet again, managed to strike down a Malboro with the greatest of ease. Kimahri chuckled.

"Kane, he is only trying to help. It was only a couple of times."

"A COUPLE OF TIMES? What about that Adamantoise, and before that, the Vertigo, and before THAT, Lacerta, and—"

"Oh boy…Here we go again…Is he always this whiny?" Kimahri shrugged.

"As a maester, I have never seen this kind of behavior from him. He was always so calm…"

"— that Detonater, you, that Rhyos, well, that was _both _of you, that—"

"I always imagined him to be somewhat taciturn…like my father supposedly was…"

"I wish he had been alive to that you could have known him…" Rai sighed.

"I…Know…all I have is…pictures…and…spheres…Nothing else"

I was startled, and shut my mouth. Rai's usually calm demeanor seemed to have broken down into some sort of depression.

_Well this might not be good…This may make my life harder…Maybe if I asked?_

"Rai?" The Man in question turned around. "What?"

"You Okay?" He shook his head.

"I'm fine"

_Then why was he shaking his head? This is food for thought…_

Suddenly my stomach rumbled.

Then I realised the horrible truth…

I hadn't eaten in over a day.

I was hungry…VERY hungry.

The others seemed to hear my rumbling stomach, too…But they mistook it for something else. Kimahri cocked his head to the side. "Did…you hear something?" Rai nodded.

"Sounded like a fiend…A big fiend. Better prepare your magic, Kane." I could almost _feel _the vein popping in my head.

_Self Control…That's it, Kane…Self Control…And maybe stomach control…_

"There it is again…" Rai looked around suspiciously, "Where is that fiend? Sounds like a real monster. How big do you think it is…Kane?"

_Control. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it. Control._

I shrugged. "I…don't know…" Rai looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "It's coming from straight under you. You had better move." I wasn't going to tell him that it was my stomach. Let the man figure it out for himself, thought I. I mean, honestly, how dumb can you get? Rai kept moving around me.

"What kind of evil is this?" He tapped the ground at certain intervals with his sword. Kimahri frowned. "It seems to be attracted to you. Move around." Still playing 'obedient servant', I started walking in circles. My growing frustration was getting the better of me, but I kept it under control.

"What the – I can't even feel it! What kind of monster is this? It's—"

"My stomach?" Both…man and….lion thing…looked confused.

"Wha—" I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, the noise was coming _from _me. Not under me. Which means that I. Am. Hungry."

"Why did you not tell us this before?" I shrugged, feeling strangely gleeful at the irritation on their faces.

"I thought you were smart to figure it out yourselves."

"We're not perfect."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Do you want food or not?"

"Food would be lovely, thank you." I pointed in the direction of a column of smoke. "There was a rest place over there…we can stop for food there." With that said and done, I promptly marched off, and turn back. "Come on! Stop lagging about! Do you want me to drag you by the ears?"

"No…" I grinned and started off again. Rai rolled his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"…Mother." Then he turned to Kimahri. "Is this a Guado trait, or does it come free of charge with being a Maester?"

"Actually, it is the first time I have ever seen it. Guado men are usually very emotionless. Calm. Professional. Except around the people they trust immensely. Then only do they let…a little something…slip." Rai quirked an eyebrow.

"Does this mean he trusts _us _immensely?" Kimahri shook his head.

"Not the old Seymour. Definitely not the old Seymour. The masters never trusted anything but themselves and their abilities. Strangely enough Maester Seymour was never part of that…group. Watching his mother die had a…strange effect on him. His range of trust…seemed to not exist."

"How do you know all of this?" Kimahri forced a grim smile.

"Before I was searching for Yuna…I was appointed as one of the guardians for their family….when I was just seventeen…he was a thirteen year old but then…I saw everything. I saw his mother. I saw how she left him…to protect him. I saw how he cried, struggled, begged…I saw the angst it caused him. I saw him darken. That was the last time I saw him…I remember it all…so clearly…"

"_No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a fayth!" the little boy cried, rubbing his sleeve furiously against his eyes. His mother shook her head._

"There is no other way." He looked at her, tears still burning in his eyes. She looked at him. "Use me and defeat Sin." He shook his head. He didn't want it to end. Not this way. Not like this. His mother kept speaking.

"_Only then will the people accept you." He gritted his teeth. Clenched his fists. As though it would make it stop._

"I don't care about them!" No one mattered right now. Not his father, not the Guado, not anyone. _All he cared about was his mother.  
_

_"I need you, Mother! No one else!" His mother looked at him sharply. At least, it was intended to be sharp. Instead it was a look, such a terrible gaze, of a person who had stood all the ages of Spira alone, who had seen every trouble of every corner of the world and could do nothing about it. Such was the gaze of Seymour's mother – a world weary stare._

"I don't...have much time left." Indeed, her voice was weakening with every breath she drew. He struggled to blink away tears. He must be strong…

_Like his father…_

_But he wasn't his father._

_He was just a little boy…_

Kimahri sighed.

"You still remember, don't you?"

"Yes. Its…painful, somehow. It was too much for such an innocent child to go through. I remember the time that he began to…change…spent more time alone. Began to abuse himself, hurt himself. Began to fall from the light…"

"_Seymour?" Jyscal was greeted with a fragile silence. To most, it may have been a threatening silence, but to him, it was part of his life. Childish, really._

"_Seymour? Where are you, boy?" He called sharply, sweeping down the labyrinth corridor, leaving doors swinging gently in his wake. Jyscal did not like to show his emotions, especially when there were servants around, such as now. What would they think ,seeing Jyscal_, _ the leader of the Guado, and a _Maester, _losing his temper over a little boy! What would they think? As irritated as he was with his son, he must control himself._

"_Seymour! Do stop these childish games, please. I am in no mood." Still that echoing silence._

_How rude._

_He spotted a nearby maid tidying up and strode over to her._

"_Mena, have you seen my son?" The young Guado girl shook her head._

"_I'm sorry m'lord. Haven't heard a titter from him since lunch, poor boy. Perhaps he may be in the gardens?" The Gardens! Why didn't he think of that before? It _was, _after all, Seymour's favourite place. He nodded curtly._

"_Thank you, Mena. I will do that." He was not an unkind man. "After tidying up, kindly inform Tromell that I would like to meet with him." But he did like using his authority._

"_Yes sir." And with that, he swept off to the gardens._

"Guadosalam had _gardens_?"

"Oh, yes, vast gardens. Seymour loved to spend his time there, wallowing in the shadows of the roses and his own self pity.. Sometimes he would even wander away from Guadosalam altogether, past the thunder plains and into Macalania."

"That…would have been dangerous. How do you know all of this?" Kimahri looked at him. "You think that I only guarded Yuna?"

"You were Seymour's guardian?"

"Only when he was a child. I saw everything. I was the only one. This is why I never spoke often. It was always on my mind."

"It must be a huge change to see him this…childish." Kimahri seemed to be in thought

"A change…yes, a change, but a good change. Better this than a murderer with a taste for blood."

"Don't you mean, 'blood thirsty'?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, Yevon. You don't mean…"

"Yes. I do. He had a thirst for blood, one that could not be quenched. Everything we tried only seemed to drive him further."

"I can't believe it…I mean, I knew that Seymour was a murderer, but…this crosses the line."

When Kimahri next spoke, it was with a disheartened, almost bitter.

"I remember very well the last night of my stay. It was just past midnight. Everyone else was sound asleep. I was in the main library, reading. I thought I was alone." never before had Rai thought of the Rhonso as aged, but suddenly, he had transformed into a being older than Yu Yevon himself, hunched over on his staff, the sadness and resentment evident in his recollection.

_Night time in Guadosalam. To everyone in Spira, it was that one sliver of peace and quiet…that was untouchable. Even though everyone loved Guadosalam for its natural feel, and its old tradition, few dared enter, and fewer past sunset, for the Guado liked to keep their secrets. Their secrets and their silence._

_Everyone knew that._

_One such being was _more _than aware of this unspoken rule. A young Rhonso, sitting in the library by himself, immersed in a volume of Guado literature. It was strange to see a Rhonso (Large, sturdy, heavily muscled creatures that they were, along with their aggressive nature and warrior status) sitting here and reading in such a mellow manner._

_Perhaps that was why he was here in the first place…_

_Maybe Kimahri Rhonso _wanted _to be mellow._

_Whatever the reason, here he was._

_Take a note: Was._

_Kimahri suddenly stiffened, lowering the book onto the desk, where it landed silently. Someone was coming this way. _

_Kimahri wasn't bothered that someone was coming – It wasn't as though they could stop him from reading. What bothered him was the question of who it was. Though The young warrior was on civil terms with everyone, some residents preferred to greet him with a cold professionalism, as though he was some lowly servant. A few others looked at him with a mild curiosity, mixed with a shrinking distaste, like he was a stray dog. Only the children and those from the younger generations were slightly more open minded._

_Yevon, how he hated it._

_This was why his ears flattened against his head, and his eyes narrowed, straining to catch sight of the shadow that had appeared in the doorway. It wasn't very tall, probably no taller than his elbow. It was definitely male, as Kimahri could make out developing muscles on the boy's arms. His hair stuck out at odd angles, but not from sleep. Kimahri's eyes widened a little. This could only be one person._

_Sliding from his position, moving with the utmost stealth, Kimahri stood up and followed Seymour from the library. The boy was moving with the same covertness as the Rhonso, literally tip-toeing across the cold tile floors. Then, almost silently, he opened the front door, and like a shadow, was gone._

_Kimahri was not surprised; he watched the boy sweep – So much like his father – Out onto the flashing field of thunder and lightning. He knew exactly where Seymour was headed. To practice his magic. For what, he did not know. But he doubted he wanted to find out._

"Wow…look at these things. I mean, I've seen them before, but they never cease to amaze…" Tidus' outstretched hand was held up before his eyes, attracting a few pyreflies. Wakka was suddenly unable to explain a strange, fatherly feeling over the boy, who was grinning childishly at the floating entities, letting them dance around him, his hands occasionally moving up to imitate them. Nooj stood nearby, observing the scene.

_I can't believe that _these_ are a couple of the legendary group that destroyed Sin…it was so long ago…Sin…Vegnagun…_

_Those are part of our past, now. _

"'Ey, ey! Shouldn't we be looking for Baralai? Why've we landed here?"

"Because Bevelle won't let anyone land and airships —_especially_ one as big as ours — to land. The closest spot was here." Tidus groaned.

"It's all on foot now? Man, that's not fair!" Nooj frowned at him.

"Tidus, you're getting too much of the good life. It's time you started exercising, anyway. I think you're getting a little chubby!" Tidus glared.

"Hey! I am NOT FAT!" Wakka was attempting to stifle his laughter, but Nooj kept a straight face.

"I never said fat. I said chubby. But…Now that you mention the word…" Nooj nodded to Wakka, and they both walked away, leaved a shocked Tidus to run after them.


End file.
